


Butterfly

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Angst, Cheating, Clubbing, College, F/M, Family Drama, Gambling, Gang Violence, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: Jongin was drowning.Between school bills, living expenses and his boyfriends gambling debts, the omega could hardly breathe without stressing about money.Then he met Oh Sehun, a single alpha dad who hardly paid attention to his own well being, much less a child.Jungkook was a handful, but Jongin couldn’t give up. There was too much at stake.But can his heart stand caring for two broken alphas?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)
> 
> Unedited! Sorry for any mistakes!

“You work too much, Nini. I don’t know how you manage to keep your grades up. When do you even have time to study?”

Jongin shrugged at his best friend’s question and continued cleaning off the table for the next customers. The restaurant wasn’t as busy as usual and the omega was grateful for the moment of peace. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and finished drying the cups he had just washed. Jongin smiled at Baekhyun’s reaction. He knew the other omega was just looking out for him, but he didn’t want Baekhyun to worry. He worked because he had to, there was no point in complaining about it when that simple fact would remain the same. 

Suddenly, their manager approached them, “Jongin, Baekhyun, I need you two upfront with everyone else. The new hotel owner is doing a walk through of the property with the big bosses and they will be having dinner here in the restaurant. Can you both serve them?”

The two omegas exchanged looks. 

Jongin and Baekhyun were easily the best waiters in the restaurant. They brought in the most tips each and every night. Baekhyun was a jokester, he could make the customers laugh with ease. His pretty eyes and pale features were just an added bonus. 

Whereas Baekhyun had the personality and looks, Jongin got his tips from simply being the perfect server. He never got an order wrong, never forgot the silverware, knew the menu by heart, was always on time. He was the an exceptional employee. 

Jongin nodded, “Sure, Jihyo. No problem.”

The alpha woman smiled, “Thank you guys. You’re the best. Now let’s go.”

Jongin smoothed out the wrinkles in his uniform and straightened out his name tag, before joining the rest of the staff. 

Hotel owners rarely actually set foot in the properties they owned so this was a huge deal. Everything had to be be perfect. Jongin had worked in almost every department in the hotel, so he wasn’t nervous at all. He was use to the pressure and welcomed the challenge. 

After a few moments of waiting, a group of men and women appeared a little ways away. 

Jongin recognized the department leaders and the hotel general manager along with a few new faces. However, one face snatched the omega’s attention.

A tall, handsome, young looking man stood out in the crowd. His dark hair contrasted perfectly with his light skin. His jawline was as if it was carved out of marble. Jongin could tell that his body was lean and muscular despite the impressively fitted luxury brand suit covering it. The omega had never seen such an attractive man before. Everything about him screamed power. 

As the group of bosses got closer, Jongin stole a quick glance at his colleagues. It looked like he wasn’t the only one caught off guard by the man. 

When a heavy scent of expensive cologne and alpha attacked Jongin’s senses, soft brown eyes rolled over and up at the young man standing before him.

Up close, Jongin could see the alpha’s intense eyebrows pointing downward as he listened to what one of the managers told him. All of a sudden, dark orbs met his and Jongin instinctively took a step back, bumping into Jihyo. 

The alpha woman shot him a small glare before stepping around him. 

Jongin watched as his boss reached out her hand. 

“You must be our new owner, Oh Sehun. My name is Park Jihyo. I’m the manager of both restaurants here at the hotel,” Jihyo smiled sweetly at the older alpha, her hand still waiting for a handshake. 

Oh Sehun….

Jongin thought that the alpha had been the son of the owner, not the actual owner. He looked so young, but maybe he wasn’t as young as the omega thought. Some people aged better than others. Still...the alpha looked like he could be a student at Jongin’s university, there was no way the man was in his 40s like most hotel owners. 

Sehun took Jihyo’s hand and firmly shook it, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Park.”

Jongin bit his bottom lip. 

The deep low voice the alpha had was ever bit of alluring as the man’s face. It was full of confidence and power. 

Everything Jongin thought he had.

But ever since laying eyes on this alpha businessman, Jongin felt unsure and nervous. It wasn’t like him at all. 

“Jongin?” 

The omega blinked away his thoughts. He noticed that everyone’s eyes were on him. He swallowed, “Uh- Yes..yes ma’am?”

Jihyo tilted her head in confusion, “Can you and Baekhyun please show Mr. Oh and the others to their table?”

Jongin turned to Baekhyun who was already in the middle of directing the group to their table. His friend shot him a concerned look. 

‘Are you okay?’

Nodding to the unspoken question in Baekhyun’s eyes, Jongin snapped back into character and smiled at the group. 

“Please, come this way.”

~.~.~.~

Lunch was going well so far. The two omegas had broke out drinks and menus and had successfully taken the groups order. Now they were just waiting on the kitchen to send down the food. 

It was during this time that Jihyo has approached Jongin about his little hiccup earlier. 

“Jongin, are you feeling okay? What was that earlier?”

Still polishing the the silverware, Jongin thought about his actions. He himself didn’t know why he acted the way he did when he first saw Sehun. Sure he was handsome, but it wasn’t like the omega had never seen a handsome alpha before. 

“I don’t know, Jihyo. I’m sorry I don’t have an excuse. But I’m fine now. I promise,” Jongin prayed his boss wouldn’t send him home. 

“You sure?”

He nodded.

“Alright, Jongin. Just be careful. We have to make a great impression. Mr. Oh is our new boss now.” 

The light behind them indicated that the food had been sent down by the kitchen. Jongin dropped what he was doing and went to retrieve a large tray to carry out the food. 

“I know, Jihyo. I’ll be careful.” 

Jongin grabbed half the food while Baekhyun picked up the other half. Together, the two omegas went back out to their table. 

“It’s time for the fun part,” Baekhyun joked. 

The table chuckled at the funny omega. Jongin cracked a half smile at his silly friend as he gently placed the food before the respective person. Luckily for him, Baekhyun has grabbed the owner’s plate. 

“And here’s your food, handsome.” 

The hotel managers waited for Sehun’s reaction to the waiter’s flirtatious comment. When the alpha let out an amused scoff, all the tension in the air was gone. 

The general manager then spoke, “Baekhyun is one of our top servers here. A lot of our top 50 guest speak highly of him and often request him as their waiter when they eat here.” 

Sehun glanced at the smiling waiter before turning back to his plate, “I can see why.” 

Maybe it was just the light, but Jongin thought he could see a light blush appear on his friends face. That was new, Baekhyun received compliments all the time and was never affected. 

Jongin quietly waited for everyone to take their first bite of their food. 

“How’s everything taste?” 

It was implied that the only response wanted was from Sehun. Everyone else had eaten at the restaurant a hundred times, they were quite familiar with the menu. 

Jongin watched as the owner chewed his food. His jaw was literally perfect as it worked. The omega wondered if Sehun has gotten any plastic surgery done or if he was just naturally good looking. 

“It’s great.”

Baekhyun and Jongin bowed. 

“Perfect. Enjoy the rest of your meal. We will be back shortly to check on everything,” Jongin stated before turning away to leave. 

He noticed that Sehun’s water glass was half empty. He wondered if Baekhyun had noticed too. When the omega continued past the water station, Jongin knew he had to be the one to refill it. 

Picking up a water pitcher, the omega returned to the table. 

He picked up the glass and started to poor the water inside. 

“Thank you, Jongin.”

His voice. 

It was so-.

Loud gasps snatched the omega from his thoughts. 

Jongin looked around the table. Everyone’s face was frozen in horror. To much dismay, Jongin looked down at his empty hand. The glass he had been holding was no longer there. 

No. No. No. No. 

Water was spilling over the table and onto the floor and Sehun’s lap. 

Jongin acted quickly, “I’m so sorry, sir,” he pulled a rag out of his apron and frantically cleaned up the mess he made, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so s-.”

A firm hand grabbed his wrist and omega had to bite back a distressed whine. He remained frozen, eyes looking down at the hand on him. It was much larger than his own and veins noticeably moved beneath the skin. 

“Calm down. It’s okay,” Sehun spoke. 

Tears began to form in the omega’s eyes. This was so embarrassing. Jihyo was going to dismiss him for sure. He would be lucky if she didn’t fire him. 

“It’s okay, everyone. It’s just water,” the alpha spoke again, releasing his hold on Jongin. 

Jongin wanted to run away, but he stepped back and bowed lowly.

“I apologize for my actions, sir.”

“Don’t worry about, Jongin. It’s already forgotten. You’re free to go.”

The omega all but ran back to the server station. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

~.~.~.~

Jihyo ended up dismissing him as he expected. There was no way the alpha woman was going to let Jongin go back out there and risk messing up again. 

She insisted that the omega was not feeling well and needed to get some rest. 

Jongin wasn’t upset about her decision, but he hated that he had to miss out on making money. He needed every cent he could make. 

Instead of going straight home, Jongin found himself sitting at a park dwelling on the possible things that could have been wrong with him. 

Maybe it was just stress. As much as the omega wanted to believe otherwise, he worried constantly about where his life was headed and if was strong enough to continue down this tough road. 

He was only 20 years old, but he had more problems than most people did in a lifetime. When his father left him and his mother when he was 15, Jongin suddenly had to become the provider of the family. It was hard for a child omega to try to fill the shoes of an alpha, but his mother was relying on him to help with the bills so he had no choice but the quit school for a while and get a job. 

Luckily, Jongin was pretty book smart. So despite not officially finishing high school, he was able to pass all the needed exams in order to get a high school diploma equivalent as well as pass the college entry exam when the time came. 

His mother ended up moving in with the man she cheated on his father with as soon as he started his freshman year of college. Jongin was left alone with the rent and other household bills on top of the bills from school. He had been doing well for himself for a year now. He was able to keep a roof over his head, a bit of food in his refrigerator, his classes were paid for and he was able to buy the tools he needed to be successful in them. 

Jongin was content. He wished he could be a full time student and had time to hang out with his friends, but he could only afford a few classes and the time he wasn’t in classes he spent working. 

It wasn’t normal for an omega to work as hard as Jongin did. Their bodies weren’t built for the constant stress and pressure Jongin endured, but he has been doing it for so long, the omega was used it it. He promised himself that he would make it through college and make enough money to buy a dance studio. 

Jongin sighed and got up from the bench he spent the last hour on. If he hurried, he could make it home in enough time to study and take a quick nap before he had to be at his job at the nightclub. 

He was heading in the direction of the closest subway entrance when he heard a child’s cry. 

“Leave me alone, Jungkook! I don’t want to play with you anymore!”

Jongin looked around until his eyes landed on a little girl on the ground with tears running down her small cheeks. 

The man’s heart clenched at the pitiful sight. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want kids. He was an omega after all, it was in his nature to want children. 

Sadness turned to anger as he looked at the little boy standing over the girl. Even from a distance, Jongin could feel the dominance coming from the child. He was no doubt an alpha. 

Jongin ran over to the two kids, startling them both. 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” 

The little girl cried out lounder, “He- he- he won’t let me go play with the others. He s-says I can only play with him. B-b-but I don’t want to. He’s scary!”

Jongin crouched down and scooped the little girl up in his arms, “It’s okay. Don’t cry. I’m sure he didn’t mean to scare you. Calm down.”

The girl rubbed the tears away and after a few more minutes she had stopped crying. 

Jongin put her back down and flashed her a pretty smile, “Now go play with you friends, little one. Go on.”

“Thank you, oppa! Byee~.”

He watched the girl run away to a group of girls playing by the swings before turning to the little boy. 

“Your name is Jungkook, right?”

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, but didn’t speak. He only nodded in response to the question. 

Jongin kneeled down in front of the little alpha and spoke calmly, “Jungkook, you shouldn’t be mean to others. It’s not nice.”

The boy frowned, “But she said she didn’t want to play with me anymore. She wanted to play with her other friends.”

Jongin smiled at the selfish statement. Maybe this was one of those child crushes people always joked about. Little boys always picked on the ones they liked. That’s so cute! 

“Jungkook, do you like her,” he asked, still smiling. 

The boy looked disgusted at the mere thought, “Ew no! She’s an omega. Omegas are bad.”

Jongin’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“Umm..why do you think that, Jungkook?” 

“Because my mommy is an omega and she left me and daddy. Even though we did not want her to leave. That’s why omegas are bad. Me and my daddy hate omegas!”

Jongin was shocked at the fiery in the little boy’s eyes. He was serious. This young alpha despised omegas and he hadn't even reached puberty yet. How sad. A young boy needed his mother. Jongin knew first hand the damage and absent parent could cause. 

Suddenly, Jongin didn't blame Jungkook for his aggressive behavior. It was more than likely a consequence of his mother not being around.

He wondered what kind of person Jungkook’s father was. Since Jungkook was an alpha, that meant his father had to be also be an alpha. Did that person really hate omegas like Jungkook claimed? An alpha father who hated omegas raising his alpha son to also hate omegas. 

What a toxic cycle that was. 

“Jungkook, where is your daddy now? I'll bring you to him,” Jongin looked around the park for a man who was probably looking for his child. 

“He's at work.” 

Jongin froze. At work? 

“If daddy is at work, who is watching you now?” 

Jongin prayed Jungkook wasn't wandering the city alone. What kind of parent would leave a child alone? 

“A stupid old omega. But I ran away from her. She's old so she couldn't keep up with me,” Jungkook looked so proud of himself. 

Just then a old lady with grey hair and glasses approached them, “There you are, boy. How dare you run away, Oh Jungkook. I should put you in time out for this!” 

Jungkook snatched away from the old lady and stepped closer to Jongin. He glared at his babysitter, “Leave me alone, you old hag!” 

The elder grew red with anger, “Why you little br-!”

“Jungkook.” 

“Thank goodness you're back,” she addressed the person behind the two males, “I can't do this anymore, Mr. Oh. I tried, but that son of yours is the worst child I've ever come across in all my years of being a nanny.” 

“Daddy! You're back!” Jungkook disappeared from Jongin’s side. 

The omega turned around to see the man who raised such a difficult child. 

He couldn't believe his eyes when the same alpha he spilled water on a few hours ago stood before him, a small child attached to his leg. 

Jungkook’s dad was Oh Sehun, the new hotel owner, his new boss. 

Sehun didn't look as kind and approachable as he looked at the hotel earlier. Now he looked as cold and intense as Jongin pictured Jungkook’s father to be. He removed his black sunglasses and looked directly into Jongin’s eyes, but didn't greet him. Maybe he didn't recognize him. The omega shuttered at the dark orbs. 

“If that's how you feel, Ms. Soohee, I'll send your final check in the mail. Thank you for your services,” Sehun's eyes never left Jongin as he spoke. 

Jongin swallowed the huge lump in his throat. It suddenly felt really crowded here. He should really head home now. 

“I'm glad she is gone, Daddy. She was mean and stupid and always made me read books for a long time,” looked up at his father. 

Sehun finally took his eyes off Jongin and the omega could finally breathe. He really needed to get out of here. But for some reason his legs remained glued to the ground. 

“That was the 6th nanny in the last two months, Kook. I don't have time to keep searching for a new one. Why do you misbehave so much? Do you like wasting my time with such trivial matters?” 

Jungkook looked down, “But Dad...I don't want another omega nanny. They always tell me I'm a bad boy and then they leave.” 

Jongin felt bad for the young alpha. He must have been through a lot. 

Sehun sighed and rubbed his face, “The best child care providers are omegas, Jungkook. You know that. No one else will do.” 

Jungkook shook his head, “That's not true, Daddy. That hyung there helped me and Lisa earlier. He made Lisa stop crying and he scolded me for being mean to her. He can be my new nanny!” 

Jongin’s eyes widened at Jungkook’s words. Was that kid trying to get him in trouble? He had just told his dad that some stranger had was scolding him. How would Sehun take that? 

Jongin opened his mouth to defend himself, “Ah...sir, that's not…I didn't kn-.” 

“Jungkook, that hyung is also an omega.” 

Jongin looked from Sehun down to Jungkook who looked like he was just told Santa Claus wasn't real. He looked Jongin up and down in disbelief. 

“No...but he is a boy. He can't be an omega, Daddy. Only girls are omegas.”

The boy clenched his small hands into fist and glared at Jongin. It was the first time Jongin ever wished he wasn't an omega. The heartbreak on the boy's face was real and Jongin a sense of shame in his sex. 

“You tricked me! I hate you!” Jungkook yelled at Jongin before taking off toward the limo that awaited them. 

Sehun didn't say anything about his son’s outburst and turned to take his leave as well. 

Jongin didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly called out to his boss. 

“Mr. Oh! I want to be Jungkook’s nanny, please!” 

Sehun stopped walking but didn't turn around, “No, thank you. Have a good day, Jongin.” 

The omega watched Sehun disappeared inside the black limo as the driver closed the door behind him. 

Jongin sighed. What the heck just happened? 

He was walking to the subway station when he suddenly realized something. Sehun had called him by his name. 

Holy shit! He remembered my name!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even harder for Jongin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by me. Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Come join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun) :)

Jongin ended up getting less sleep than he planned. 

 

The material for his Biology class was more complex than he expected but despite that, the omega successful learned it. Now all he had to do was remember all the new material come Monday morning.

 

He was confident that in himself though. 

 

The nightclub Jongin worked at was only a few blocks from the subway. Being an omega, he shouldn’t be as comfortable with walking around at night alone, but at this point in his life, Jongin was numb to it. The few times he was approached by alphas he had gotten away alive, and that’s really all he could ask for. He was grateful to escape with just a few cuts and bruises. Other omegas weren’t always so lucky. 

 

Jongin kept his head low as he passed the groups of men hanging around outside. It was Friday night so the streets were more crowded than usual, but the omega did his best to not bump into any strangers. He couldn’t risk running into trouble and ending up late to his shift. 

 

“Hey, beautiful, where you headed?” 

 

“Yo pretty omega, why don’t you come hang out with us for a while?”

 

“Where’s your alpha, beautiful? Pretty things like you shouldn’t walk around alone so late at night.” 

 

Jongin ignored the catcalls and kept on walking. As demeaning those alphas comments were, Jongin didn’t let it get to him. He was used to people trying to bring him down despite not knowing him personally. He refused to allow himself to fall into the sad helpless state the world expected someone in his situation to be in. 

 

He had to keep pushing through. 

 

Jongin finally made it to the club. The bouncers gave him a friendly nod as they gently moved people in the crowd aside so the omega could get passed. Doors opened to the public in half an hour, but the line to the club was already long. Jongin hardly kept up with the artist who performed at the club, but from how popular the place was, he assumed the artists were all pretty famous.  

 

“Hey, Jongin!’ 

 

Jongin smiled at his favorite co-worker and friend, “Hey, Chanyeol. How are you?” 

 

The alpha bartender shrugged. “Same as every night. Bored with my life and looking head and low for my soulmate.” 

 

Park Chanyeol was one of the only alpha’s Jongin worked who wasn’t a complete asshole. The taller male was extremely handsome, playful, smart, and was a musical genius. He was easily the most sought out alpha in the club, but Chanyeol never let the attention get to his head. Even though men and women practically threw themselves at him, the alpha would politely reject them all. He was saving himself for his soulmate and wasn’t interested in meaningless sex. 

 

Jongin knew that whoever ended up with Chanyeol was going to be the happiest person in the world. The alpha deserved a good mate. 

 

“Maybe tonight will be the night,” Jongin grinned. 

 

The bartender leaned across the bar and returned the friendly smile. 

 

“Doubtful, but thanks for the enthusiasm.” 

 

Jongin laughed and hoped off the barstool. He started toward the employee locker room to get ready for the rest of the night. 

 

~.~.~.~

 

Halfway through his shift, Jongin was called over to a new table of very loud men.  

 

The omega knew that they were more than likely already drunk and was only in the club to hit on girls and eat. The closer he got to the group. he recognized one of the men. 

 

“Look, yall. It’s D.O’s cute boyfriend!” 

 

Suddenly, the table erupted with cheers and laughter. The man mentioned did a helpless shrug and shot Jongin an innocent smile. 

 

Do Kyungsoo, or D.O as his friends called him, was Jongin’s boyfriend of 6 months now. He had met the beta male right here in the club and after hours or flirty conversation and a very intimate dance together, the two men had been happily dating ever since. 

 

Kyungsoo was 4 years older than Jongin, but the beta didn’t attend college and was currently working as a delivery boy last Jongin knew. Kyungsoo didn’t like talking about his work when they were together, so Jongin learned to stop asking about it. 

 

“Before you guys bombard him with orders, I need to steal him away real fast,” the beta male announced as he rose to his feet. 

 

Jongin smiled as the other reached out to grab his hand. His table of friends whistled as Kyungsoo pulled him away to the dance floor. 

 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck as pale hands found his waist simultaneously. He smiled up at his boyfriend and moved his hips to the music. 

 

“You guys seem to be having a good time,” the omega commented. 

 

Kyungsoo smirked, “Yeah, it’s Yixing’s birthday so, you know, we gotta celebrate best we can.” 

 

Jongin nodded at turned around so that his butt was on directly Kyungsoo’s crotch and continued to move to the music. The beta groaned and ran his hands up and down Jongin’s thighs, keeping the smaller pressed firmly against him. 

 

Kyungsoo leaned forward and pressed his mouth on his favorite spot on the omega’s neck. Jongin moaned as his head fell back, giving the man better access. 

 

He felt gentle kisses move along his unmarked neck. He shuddered. 

 

“You’re so sexy, baby. You know that don’t you?” 

 

Jongin’s eyes rolled back at Kyungsoo’s deep voice and warm breath on his skin. He nodded and let out a small moan in response. 

 

The beta chuckled, “All my friends are so jealous of me for capturing an omega like you.” 

 

Jongin hummed at the compliment, too lost in the way his body felt against the other. 

 

“So beautiful...so smart....so hard-working…,” Kyungoo whispered as he continued to drag his lips along Jongin’s sensitive neck. The omega almost let out a needy whine. 

 

“Baby, can you get me $5000?” 

 

Jongin’s eyes shot open, sexual desires completely gone. 

 

What?!

 

The omega turned around to look his boyfriend in the eyes, “Excuse me?” 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look too concerned with the shocked expression on his boyfriend’s face. He repeated the question with the same dull tone. 

 

Jongin scoffed in disbelief, “Are you serious, Soo? Do you know how hard it was for me to get that $500 you needed? I only got 10 hours of sleep for two weeks! It would take months for me to make that kind of money. You promised me you would stop gambling, Soo. What happened” 

 

Kyungsoo turned away and groaned in frustration, “I know I did, babe. I don’t know. It just happened. I’m sorry. After I pay this person back, I promise I won’t do it again.” 

 

Jongin crossed his arms, “Can none of your friends help you out? If more people chip in, it will be easier to make the money. I can’t -.” 

 

_ Can’t do this alone again… _

 

Jongin rubbed his face to stop the tears from coming through. He couldn’t cry. He was supposed to be strong. He could do anything he put his mind to, right? So what he was going to have to give up sleep and extra food for the next few months? It wouldn’t be the hardest thing he’s had to endure. 

 

“Okay, Soo. I’ll make you the money.” 

 

A huge smile decorated the beta’s face. He pulled Jongin into a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you. Babe. You really are the best.” 

 

Jongin didn’t say anything as Kyungsoo simply went back over to his table of friends and began drinking and laughing as if nothing happened. 

 

Feeling like he was going to be sick, Jongin ran to the club’s restroom. 

 

He ended up throwing up in one of the toilets. It was mostly water in his system since he hadn’t even all day, but it still burned as it came up his throat. After he was done, he made his way to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Jongin glanced at the only other person in the restroom. The man genuinely looked concerned for him which made the omega want to throw up again. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Jongin stretched a fake smile across his face. 

 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” 

 

The stranger nodded and left the restroom. As soon as he was gone, a desperate sob ripped from Jongin’s throat. He used the sink to hold himself up as his body shuddered from his cries. 

 

It wasn’t fair. None of this way fair. 

 

Why did he have to work so hard to still have so little? What had the omega done to deserve such a difficult life? All he wanted to do was graduate school, become a dance instructor, have children, watch them grow and die old and surrounded by loved ones. Was that too much to want from life? 

 

Other omegas got live carefree lives. They got to be pregnant and have beautiful children. They worked if they wanted to, but not too hard because they had a loving alpha who helped support them. They got to just be happy. Jongin wanted that too….so fucking badly. 

 

The loud sound of the restroom door swinging open made Jongin jump. Knowing he looked a complete mess he presented to just be washing his face with water. 

 

“No point in trying to hide it, I heard you crying outside the door.”

 

Jongin froze at the familiar voice. 

 

Face dripping with water, the omega looked up into the mirror. His breath caught when he saw the handsome face of Oh Sehun in the reflection. He spun around to face the actual alpha. 

 

“Mr. Oh!”  

 

Sehun did not look like the confident businessman he saw at the hotel. 

 

He did not look like the strong alpha father he saw at the park. 

 

No, right here and now, with his black hair messily arranged on his head, his eyes red and glossy from heavy intakes of alcohol, and clothes loose and wrinkled on his body. 

 

Sehun looked like Jongin felt. 

 

A sad man, desperate and consumed with self-hate. 

 

~.~.~.~

 

Jongin rushed to catch the alpha before he fell to the floor. 

 

He frowned at the heavy smell of cigarettes and alcohol clinging to Sehun. Jongin very much preferred the alpha’s natural scent and his expensive cologne. This awful stench didn’t belong on someone as strong and beautiful as Oh Sehun. 

 

Quickly wiping away the rest of his tears, Jongin wrapped one arm around the other man and placed a hand on Sehun’s chest to hold him up. He shook his head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts that came to mind when he felt how hard the alpha’s body was underneath his clothes. Sehun definitely worked out. 

 

“Mr. Oh, what are you doing here? Where is Jungkook?” 

 

At the sound of his son’s name, Sehun lifted his head a bit. He looked at Jongin who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Kook..he- he’s at h-home. Kook...sleeping,” Sehun mumbled before his head fell forward again.

 

Jongin yelped at the sudden jerk, “Who’s watching him right now? Huh? Mr. Oh? Who’s watching your son while you’re here? He’s not home alone right?” 

 

The omega hoped that Sehun wouldn't leave his son home alone while he went out to get drunk. Sehun may have been a difficult parent, but there was no way he was that bad. 

 

The alpha shook his head, “Security...there. N-not alone…” 

 

Jongin frowned. So besides Sehun’s security guards, Jungkook was basically home alone while his father was falling apart in a downtown nightclub. That’s great. 

 

“Mr. Oh, you need to go home. Is there anyone you call to come to pick you up?” 

 

He wasn’t even surprised when the alpha shook his head. Sehun didn’t seem like that type to be close with many people. 

 

“I’ll get you a taxi then, okay? Come on,” Jongin tried to guide the other male out the restroom, but the alpha was too heavy, “Sehun, please. I can’t carry you on my own. You have to help me help you, okay? Please? I need to get you home to your son.” 

 

“Kook…” 

 

Jongin nodded as he shifted to get a tighter hold on Sehun, “Yes, Kook. We need to get you home to Kook. So you have to help me, okay?” 

 

Sehun nodded and moved to carry most of his own weight, holding onto Jongin to keep from running to anything or anyone. 

 

Getting a drunk Sehun through a crowd of equally drunk and dancing bodies was extremly hard, but the two men finally made it to the front of the club. He waved over a taxi. He opened the door and pushed the alpha in as gently as possible. Sehun’s body fell completely over, indicating the alpha had fallen asleep. 

 

“Where to?” 

 

Damn. Jongin thought he was almost done with this. 

 

He tapped the alpha’s shoulder, “Mr. Oh? What’s your address? Mr. Oh?” 

 

The alpha didn’t budge and the cab driver watched for Jongin’s next move. 

 

“Sehun? Come on, what’s your address,” Jongin shook the male a little harder this time, “Sehun wake up. Sehun?” 

 

The alpha still hadn’t moved and the cab driver was looking a little irritated now. Well, that made two of them. 

 

Reaching around to pat the alpha down, Jongin found what he was looking for. 

 

He opened the wallet and Jongin had to keep his jaw from dropping at all the large bills that filled the alpha’s leather wallet. He had never seen that much money at one time before. There was enough money to pay Jongin’s rent for 3 months and still have a bit left over. 

 

Getting over the initial shock, Jongin located Sehun’s driver’s license and read the address off to the cab driver. He closed the wallet and placed it awkward in the alpha’s motionless hand. 

 

After the cab driver put in the coordinates, he turned back to the omega, “Come on in, boy. I don’t have all night.” 

 

Jongin opened his mouth, “Oh, I’m not…” 

 

“There is no way your friend is going to be able to get out and to his place alone and I’m not going to help him. So if you are coming with him then I can’t take him home.” 

 

Fuck! 

 

Jongin still had 3 more hours of his shift left. He couldn’t bring Sehun back in the club, but he couldn't just abandon his job either. 

 

“Kook…” 

 

Exhaling loudly, Jongin pushed the alpha’s legs aside and got in the cab. 

 

Sehun lived a little over a half hour away from the club in a house bigger than anything Jongin had ever seen. He scoffed at the enormous house. Why did two people need such a big house? 

 

The cab came to a stop and Jongin scanned Sehun’s transportation card instead of his own, knowing there was more than enough money on the alpha’s to cover the trip. 

 

Pulling Sehun out, Jongin closed the cab door behind them and startled toward the front door. 

 

“Mina...come back…” 

 

Jongin heard Sehun mumble. 

 

Mina? 

 

Who was that? Family? An ex-girlfriend? 

 

Jongin’s eyes widened in realization. Could Mina be the name of Jungkook’s mother? The omega who left her son and husband? 

 

Was she the reason Sehun was out drinking? Did he still miss her? 

 

Jongin ignored the sadness he felt for the alpha. He wondered why the woman had left her son and mate? What could have gone wrong? Jongin couldn’t think if anything bad enough that would make him abandon his own child. Divorce was one thing. If your relationship wasn’t working, there is no point in staying together for the sake of a child. The child would end up growing up in a toxic home, seeing their parents fight all the time. 

 

But to leave your child behind? That is something Jongin couldn’t understand. 

 

A man dressed in a black suit and a wired earpiece opened the door before Jongin could attempt to find Sehun’s keys. 

 

“Is Mr. Oh alright?” 

 

Jongin nodded at who he assumed to be one of Sehun’s security guards, “Yeah, he’s just really drunk. He needs to sleep it off.” 

 

The security guard walked around and pulled Sehun’s other arm over his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll help you get him in bed.” 

 

Jongin followed the guard through the house. It was dark so he didn’t see much, but from what he did get to see, the omega was impressed. Sehun surely lived a luxurious life that Jongin could only dream of living in. 

 

After climbing what felt like a million stairs, they finally made it to Sehun’s bedroom. The guard opened the door and the three of them entered the master suite. 

 

Jongin was in awe. Sehun’s bedroom was bigger than the omega’s entire apartment. Hell, it looked like a mini apartment. There were two couches, a large flat screen tv, a bookshelf next to a wooden desk with a shiny laptop onto, a personal bathroom in the corner or the room, and even a mini bar next to the entrance to Sehun’s walk-in closet.  

 

“Wow,” the omega breathed out. 

 

If the security guard heard him, he didn’t comment on it. They walked the sleeping alpha over to the king size bed and carefully laid him down. 

 

“I’ll return to my post now,” the guard announced before quickly leaving the room.

 

Jongin pulled Sehun’s shoes off and neatly placed them next to the bed before shuffling the blankets to over the sleeping man. 

 

The omega crouched down next to Sehun’s pillow. He scanned the handsome man’s sleeping face. How could someone be so gorgeous? He knew alphas could be extremely alluring to omegas, but Jongin had never seen anyone as breathtakingly stunning as Sehun in all his life. 

 

Without even thinking, Jongin reached up and softly trailed his fingers down Sehun’s face. The omega’s chest tightened at the feel of the alpha’s warm skin beneath his fingertips. 

 

“You’re so…”

 

Sehun groaned and turned into Jongin’s touch. 

 

The omega gasped and snatched his hand back as if he was burned. 

 

He jumped to his feet. 

 

What the hell was he doing? This was totally inappropriate. Sehun wasn’t conscious and probably didn't register anything that happened tonight. Jongin did his part and made sure his new boss got home safely. 

 

Now it was time to leave. 

 

Sighing, the omega left, but not without looking back at the sleeping alpha one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Comment or at least leave Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Come join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
